


In the Dark

by Vee017



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka and Rhade. Stuck in the dark. Completely Pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"I know that's you Rhade."

"You know it's me?"

"Stop rephrasing everything I say!"

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you di-ahhhh! Watch your hands!"

"Not mine."

"Just because it's dark in here, don't think I can't see you smirk!"

"It's your fault we're stuck, Beka."

"Don't change the subject! You're the only one in here besides me so stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Move your hands Rhade."

"There's nowhere else to put them."

"Move your hands before I break them off."

"Fine."

"-"

"-"

"They didn't move."

"They don't want to."

"Rhade..."

"They like you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You smell nice."

"-"

"Beka?"

"Did you just smell me?"

"It's hard not to."

"You _sniffed_ me."

"Mmmhhhmmmm."

"Stop it."

"I can't."

"Fine then, I'm _ordering_ you to stop."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'? You have to listen to me!"

"Your Matriarchal powers no longer affect me."

"What?...why no-Ahhh! Stop it! Move your hands!"

"Fine, they're moving."

"When I said 'move' I meant 'off me' not moving like...they're...doing..."

"You're very soft."

"Shut up...and that had better be your gauss gun..."

"Well there's This and That. If I move this way you're feeling This and this way is That. This is my gun...That isn't."

"So that's your..."

"You know...if you moved your leg a little..."

" _Here?_ I'm not doing it in here Rhade!"

"Why not?"

"Hands off. I'm mad at you."

"For what?"

"I...uh...well...if you don't know I'm not telling you!"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"...shut up."

"...you smell really good now..."

"...on another note, why can't I order you around anymore?"

"You claimed me as your First Alpha so I am therefore immune."

"That sucks...hey wait a minute...since when did I claim you?"

"Last night."

"What happ...oh...right..."

"Yup."

"So we're..."

"Married."

"What? _Married?"_

"I'm your husband."

"So does that make every woman on Seefra your harem of wives then?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"They're not Nietzschean."

" _I'm_ not Nietzschean."

"You're my Matriarch. Nietzschean by default."

"Are you sure we're..."

"Beka if you didn't want me..."

"The tequila said it was a good idea."

"The tequila also told me that Lunah was a good idea. I thought about you the whole time we were 'sealing our deal' though."

"Rhade...eww."


End file.
